Thomas' Trusty Friends (DVD)
Thomas' Trusty Friends is a UK/US/AUS DVD release. The UK release featured eleven of the thirteen episodes on one DVD release in 2006 (with the remaining two being released on a separate promotional disc available exclusively at Woolworths and then free with a Sunday Mirror newspaper), alongside the tenth season. On Site with Thomas contained the first six episodes in the 2007 American releases. Thomas' Trusty Friends, the US release, contained the last six. These episodes have not aired on television. It was released for Dutch audiences under the name The Reliable Friends of Thomas. Description On Site With Thomas Join Thomas and his construction friends as they go on site for more Island of Sodor adventures. See Oliver's exciting discovery at the construction of the new school. When Patrick announces he is the most important engine, not everyone agrees....how does the team decide who is the most important? Can Kelly save Isobella, and see who is hiding in the forest? All aboard for non stop excitement with Thomas! Thomas' Trusty Friends (US) All aboard for more fun with Thomas and his construction friends. From demolition to digging and steamrolling, this team really knows how to work together. When a storm causes chaos on the Island, Thomas and his friends must pull together to restore it in time for the big game. Hop on board with Alfie, Buster, Max, and Monty and join in all the adventures! Episodes All of the following episodes were on the UK release, excepting the ones marked with an asterisk (*) which were only available on a promotional DVD avalible exclusively at Woolworths and later came free with a newspaper. The following were only available on the On Site with Thomas release: # A Visit from Thomas # Jack Owns Up* # On Site with Thomas # Percy's Scary Tale* # Kelly's Windy Day # A Happy Day for Percy The following were only available on the Thomas' Trusty Friends (US) release: # A Tale for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas' Trusty Friends # Alfie Has Kittens The following was only available on the Mud Glorious Mud DVD (US): # Mud, Glorious Mud AUS Episodes # A Tale for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Kelly's Windy Day # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas' Trusty Friends # On Site with Thomas # Alfie Has Kittens # A Happy Day for Percy # A Visit from Thomas # Mud, Glorious Mud Dutch Episodes # A Story for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Kelly Blows Away # Percy Lends a Hand # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas' Trusted Friends # Building with Thomas # Alfie Has Kittens # A Lucky Day for Percy # Thomas Visits # Isobella Muddles Through Trivia * In the US versions, the episode titles are read out loud. In the UK versions, they aren't. * Lionsgate released Thomas' Trusty Friends DVD for digital download in 2013. Goofs * On the US DVD cover of Thomas' Trusty Friends, the track is cut at the bottom of the image. * On the On Site with Thomas DVD, Patrick is referred to as an engine. * On the On Site with Thomas DVD, the Ned section in the Character Gallery has a picture of Oliver. * On the On Site With Thomas DVD, Monty's name is mispelled "Monte" in a trivia game. * The 2007 US cover features a photo from Jack Jumps In, but that episode is not on this release. * On the back cover of the US DVD images from A Friend in Need are used, but that episode is not on this release. Gallery Image:OnSitewithThomasDVD.jpg|2006 cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVD.jpg|US cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSprototypecover.jpg|US prototype cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|US back cover File:OnSitewithThomasandOtherAdventuresNetflixcover.jpg|Netlix cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKBackCover.jpg|UK 2006 back cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2008UKDVD.png|2008 cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2008UKDVDbackcoverandspine.png|2008 back cover and spine File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2008UKDVDdisc.png|2008 disc File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TheReliableFriendsofThomas.png|Dutch DVD File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKDVDMenu.png|2006 UK DVD menu File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu1.png|2008 DVD menu File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu2.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu3.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu4.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu5.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu1.PNG|US DVD menu File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu2.PNG File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu3.PNG File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu4.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu1.PNG|On Site With Thomas DVD menu File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu2.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu3.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu4.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu5.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu6.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu7.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu8.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu9.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu10.PNG File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu11.PNG Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases